Hit Restart
by TheNightinGaleTurk
Summary: Wade Wilson or Deadpool has made the ultimate sacrifice for Peter Parker or Spiderman. He gave up his immortality. But what will Peter have to say about it when he finds out? Very Spidypool because there isn't enough of it. Please see inside for details and I assure you your questions will be answered. Slight Stony as well.


OMG Hi! Okay, this is rated M because of Wade's (DeadPool) mouth and slight kissing. This story DOES have a sequel! Promise!

Also note this is NOT canon. Wade makes the ultimate sacrifice for Peter (Spiderman) and is a HELL of a lot sweeter. Don't worry, he still has his snarky bits and pieces.

* * *

_Peter, I'm really serious about this. It isn't a joke and has nothing to do with sex or murder. I swear on my mom's grave. I need you to come to the rooftop across from Stark tower. –DeadPoolXxX_

_Wade...you've gotta give me a better reason. I'm going to have to sneak out; I can't take risks if you don't tell me what it is. –PeterP._

_Has_ nothing _to do with sex, drugs, murder, blood, anything that you don't like. I just need you to come over here. It's really important. I'll never ask you to do this again. I swear. What I have to show you will change everything. Screw it, is your window open? -DeadPoolXxX_

_Yeah...the window's open. Why? –PeterP._

_I need to show you something! Seriously, I'm coming through. -DeadPoolXxX_

Deadpool came through the window soon as Peter got the text. "I did something you might be mad about but I don't care. You know how I have a bunch of scars right?" Wade said coming in through the window and shutting it behind him. Peter practically jumped as Wade appeared so quickly. He was sitting in his desk chair, and he spun to face Wade, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. "Yeah..." He replied, trailing off.

Wade laughed and pulled his mask off revealing smooth, scarless skin, his eyes were no longer slightly bloodshot yellow but blue. His bald head now had short blond hair that sort of spiked because it was so new. "I...I got healed." He grinned at Peter, happy that he could finally look at him through his own eyes instead of the 'Deadpools' eyes. Peter's eyes widened and he stood up slowly. "Oh my god, Wade..." he replied, walking forward. He reached out and touched Wade's face softly, brows furrowed in confusion.

Wade's lips twitched into a frown briefly wondering if Peter was pleased or angry, "This is the part you aren't going to be happy about. You know the other night when you were saying that you aren't immortal and I got all depressed that I'd be here after you were gone? There's this guy who experimented on me back when this whole shit cancer started. He had a grandson who found all of his information and he contacted me a couple years ago. I always am like 'bam bam, I can't die, throw my head at people' but..." He took a breath, "I started thinking about what you said and I kinda... traded my immortality for that healing thing now I could be mortal. I'm still me I'm just not scarred up and we can actually... be together."

Peter's eyes widened even more and his hand dropped. "Wade...you did that for me? But..." He frowned and he glanced away, his mind running at a million miles per hour. "What if...what if something goes wrong between us?" He asked quietly, scared to look up. Wade suddenly had fear appear in his eyes. "Is... Is there something wrong between us?" His blue eyes' searching Peter's brown as they stared downward. "If it's your parents, I'll do _better_. I'll treat _you_ like you _need_ to be treated. I've only got one life now and I need to stop fucking it up so much... I did do it for you..." There was a trace of panic in his voice. Did he give up immortality for a guy who was going to break up with him? Did Peter not like how he looked, even when he was healed?

Peter shook his head, raising his eyes back up. "No, no, I just… I'm scared that something _will_ go wrong between us," he told him honestly. "We're… such an odd couple," he told him with a meek smile. "But if you have this much confidence in us, then so do I. Don't worry about my parents...they can deal with it." Wade physically relaxed and wrapped his arms around Peter. "I don't care if we're odd, hell; I'm technically around fifty years old for god sake. Your dads are like forty and ninety something." He pulled back, "I do have confidence or I wouldn't have done it. But I _will_ make it right with your dads. Tomorrow or hell, why not tonight, I'm going to go right up to them and just say, look, I'm an asshole but I fucking love your son."

Peter relaxed into the hug, closing his eyes. "Yeah, like fifty and ninety," he replied with a tight laugh. "And that's...they have to understand. Because I love you, so I don't care what my parent's think," he murmured. He pulled back long enough to ask, "So how do you like the...'old' face?" He chuckled, overly gleeful that he could look at Peter in the old color spectrum. Everything was so... awesome, when you looked at it through new eyes. He laughed. "Really, Wade, I could care less about how you look," he told him, because he would love him no matter what. "But...I love it," he told him.

Wade couldn't help but grin at him, "I love it too. But I love you more." He kissed him hard on the mouth, letting his tongue lick his lips and dance with Peter's before letting go. "I promised this wasn't about sex so now out of the whole 'this-is-the-new-me' thing I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead. Now, I'm going to go say hi to your parents." He went toward the window and opened it. Peter closed his eyes into the kiss and then blinked them open again when Wade pulled back. "Okay, but...shouldn't I go with you?" He asked.

Wade chuckled, "It would be a little awkward me coming to meet them after I walk out of your bedroom." He smiled and pulled his mask back on. "Go down stairs and wait for me. I'll come up. And you~," He waved a finger in circles toward him, "~Master of sexy, need to act surprised!" Peter laughed, smiling. "Okay," he replied softly, and then went to his door, making his way downstairs. Wade climbed down the building and hit the elevator. "Hey Jarvis, I know that you don't like me all that much... but I need to talk to Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers. Can you take me to their floor?"

XXXXX

Peter walked into the living room where his dads were sitting watching television and plopped down in the love seat, not saying anything, but pulling out his phone and acting like he was just joining them to be joining them. "Hey Pete, what you up to?" Tony asked, still cuddled beside Steve. Peter lifted his head from his phone, shrugging his shoulders. "Just was getting kinda bored cooped up in my room," he replied. Steve watched him for a moment. That seemed highly unlikely and shared a silent look with Tony who glanced up at him. But oh well, it was nice to have Peter spending time with them - even if he was on his phone.

Jarvis choose that moment to ping as Peter sat down on the couch. "Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark, you have asked me to make sure to warn you if Mr. Wilson has entered the building. He is asking an audience with you." The soft Englishman voice droned. Tony cast a look at Peter. "Why do I have a feeling that you have something to do with this?" He looked back at Steve when he sat up, "Should we talk to him?" He directed the question at his husband. Peter tried to look surprised that Wade had shown up. "I have no clue what's going on, honest," he replied softly. Unfortunately, he had gotten pretty good at lying. Steve tilted his head, frowning slightly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt...we can at least hear what he has to say. It's interesting that he's asking to speak with us and not Peter."

Tony got up the couch and crossed his arms, giving Peter a look out of the corner of his eye. "Or that he bothered to use the 'door' for once." He walked over to the large computer system in the corner. "Let him in Jarvis." Seconds later, Wade Wilson stepped into their floor of the Tower. "Uh... Hi..." He faltered for a moment. He could rush into a horde of bad guys but gods forbid he came face to face with his boyfriend's parents. "Um... I needed to talk to you... Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers about... uh... something important." He swallowed.

Steve remained on the couch, raising his eyebrows at Wade's introduction. What was it now? Steve glanced at Tony before nodding to Wade. "Why don't you...have a seat," he told him, motioning to one of the chairs in the living room. It would just add to the air of awkwardness if Wade remained standing. Peter gulped and watched Wade for a moment before glancing between his two dads.

Wade nodded, swallowing again. _"If anyone reaches for a shield or laser I'm gonna... No, damn it! This is for Peter! You gave up immortality for this guy! You wanna make this right? You gotta fucking fight for what you want. Just like always."_ He thought as Tony followed him closely as he came to sit in one of the armchairs. He cleared his throat, "As you both already know, Peter and I have been dating against your wishes... for a while... I came here to apologize for not telling you. I'm not sorry about dating him since he's most likely- no, _is_ the best thing in my life... I also wanted to explain that I wanted to apologize for being a complete asshole to both of you and I want to change things. For the better." He paused to let that sink in.

Peter sat tensely, watching Wade, and then moved his gaze to his fathers when Wade finished. Steve glanced at Tony, and then looked back at Wade. "Alright..." He didn't like being reminded of the fact that Peter and he had been dating for quite some time, but decided to press on. "And how do you plan to 'change' things?" He asked, gaze narrowed. Tony sat, his hand on a button on his belt to have the Iron Man suit blast Wade to another galaxy if he didn't start making a point soon. Wade cleared his throat again feeling things start go for the worse. Both the men know about his scars so he decided to show them. He took off his mask.

"I went to a doctor who could help me. Peter and I were talking a couple weeks ago about me not dying and one day Peter would." He glanced at Peter, "At the time we thought I'd just end up with reincarnation of him but I realized I didn't want to be with a reincarnation. I wanted to be with Peter. I traded my immortality for mortality; the scar tissue sucked all the healing ability out of me. I'm human and since I've only got one life now..." He'd never done this in his life; he'd never had to _ask_ for anything. "I want to ask your permission, like I should have at the start, to date your son." He scratched the back of his head. "I also know that I've not been a great guy for him to be with. I plan on changing that. I'm Wade Wilson, not Deadpool anymore." He shifted and waited for an answer.

Peter's eyes filled with sadness as he watched Wade. He really had changed. Wade was being so..._sincere_ and _honest_. Completely exposing himself without any snarky remarks that he tried to hide himself behind all the time. Steve watched quietly as Wade spoke. It was a lot to take in. He worried about how Tony would take to everything, and turned his eyes to his husband. He knew how he felt, but Tony hadn't said much. "Tony?" He asked quietly. "What do you think?" He thought, personally, Wade had done something that really showed how much he cared. He was almost willing to give him a second chance, but he wanted to know how Tony felt.

Tony was staring at him, he had seen Wade's face beforehand and now that he was explaining it all he just... was silent. He knew Steve would give him a second chance but was this really Wade? He furrowed his eyebrows, "How do I know this is sincere? Or hell, if this is even Wade Wilson? What was the first thing you ever said to us?" Wade sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Parker..." He said softly and he didn't meet his eye. "Right afterward, Captain Rogers kicked me in the balls and you tried to laser my face off." He paused before looking up at them. "I'm sorry." he whispered realizing that he was more of an asshole than ever. "I don't care what I have to do. I'll restart... if you'll allow me."

Peter watched nervously, frowning when his dad had such a negative reaction. Steve placed a hand on Tony's arm, giving him a sharp look. He then turned his gaze back to Wade. "...I'm willing to give you another chance," Steve told Wade slowly. "Of course, that's a _chance_. We'll constantly be watching you. One slip up and it's over," he said sternly. Peter's eyes lit up. Steve glanced at Peter. "Peter?" Peter smiled softly. He couldn't help it. "Thanks, Pops," he said sincerely. "You won't regret it." Peter then turned his gaze to Tony. "Dad?" He asked nervously.

Tony glanced at the hand on his arm and sighed glancing at Peter. "You damn better be changing if you plan to date my son. One slip up, Wilson. One, and I'll blast you into Thor's dimension and leave you there in all your mortal self for him to take care of you! And if you make it back, his godfather Phil will tazer you and watch Super Nanny while you drool into the carpet." He sat down looking at Peter, "I _so_ bet you have something to do with this." He looked at Wade, "You look better by the way." Peter shrugged as Tony addressed him. "Thanks, Dad," he replied, and then looked to Wade.

Wade relaxed, "Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked the two, expecting them to have some sort of demands. _"This is like a hostage situation that I can't shoot my way out of. Well I could but… whoa, Wady, don't rock the boat."_ He thought. "Well, let's start with us knowing every time you and Peter are hanging out instead of him sneaking out or you sneaking in," Steve answered dryly. Wade worked his mouth before saying, "Yes, sir." Tony raised his eyebrows, "And when you do come over, try using the door. It works better than a window." Wade nodded again, "Yes, sir." Steve raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you certainly are different," he murmured. Peter smiled softly at Wade. This was actually going really well.

"Yes, sir. I plan on making a change for the better. Better boyfriend, better guy dating your son, just... better." He swallowed again, the panic didn't leave but it lessened slightly. Tony agreed with Steve with a nod and with wide eyes. Peter took this as a chance to interrupt. "So...since we're starting this now...may Wade and I go up to my room?" He asked. "With the door open?" He added quickly. "And the lights on?" Steve glanced at Tony, letting his husband make this decision.

Tony glared at them both, "Door _stays_ open and lights _stay_ on. Get, both of you two..." He said forcefully, faking him trying to be the 'big bad dad'. Wade nodded before working his mouth to say, "Thank you, _sirs_." He was confused whether he should refer to the as one 'sir' or 'sirs' or 'dad' or 'dads' or what the hell he was supposed to do now. He was new to this whole 'be nice to your boyfriends parents' thing. Steve glanced at Tony before turning back to Wade and nodding. "You're welcome," he said. Peter stood, grinning, and began to reach for Wade's hand before stopping and turning, deciding not to hold hands with Wade right after this conversation in front of his parents. Instead he just headed towards the stairs. "Thanks, Dad, Pops!" He called over his shoulder.

Wade followed immediately, knowing that they really shouldn't push their luck. He smiled uncontrollably as they came into Peter's room. "God damn, that was frightening." He said and hugged Peter tightly. Peter laughed as soon as they were in the room and hugged Wade back just as tight. "I'm so happy," he murmured into his boyfriend's shoulder, grinning uncontrollably. Wade threw them both into bed, "Awesome~!" He laughed feeling more at peace than he had ever done before. "I can't believe this happened..." Wade turned over to look at Peter in his eyes. "So... what... do you think?"

"What do I think? Of the new you?" He asked, tilting his head. "I think it's wonderful," he replied quietly, studying Wade's face and reaching his hand to touch his cheek. "Different, something I'll have to get used to, but wonderful." Wade shrugged, "Though I'm glad about that... I meant about us... We've got the rest of our lives." Wade grinned, "I can grow _old_..." Peter turned his head to the side, "And that's a good thing?" He replied with a laugh, referring to the fact that he would now age. "Pete, I've lived for almost fifty-seven years. I've died more times than a countries death toll in the largest war. Growing old... dying... _sleeping_... waking up to see your face." He sighed, forgetting that people needed sleep. "I can actually sleep now..."

Peter chuckled again. "Sleep is my favorite thing in the world," he replied with a grin. "Besides you," he added. "I second that... Or at least, when I get some sleep." He held him tightly against him. "I wonder if your parents would kick me out if I passed out here. Like with clothing on and everything." He shrugged, not wanting this moment to end. Peter laughed, glancing at the door. "Nah, probably not," he told him. "I don't see any difference between us lying here awake and us lying here asleep," he added with a smile. He rested his head against his, "Damn. Pinch me please."

He stared intently into Wade's eyes, reaching a hand up and pinching his arm with a laugh. "Thank god, I didn't want to this to be a dream. I think I'd jump off a cliff if it was. Not that it would affect me if I like... ya know, jumped." He smirked. "Wow, I just wanna run around naked screaming." He glanced at the door; he wasn't going to push it so early. Peter laughed loudly. "Yeah, don't think that would go over well," he replied with a wink.

"Nah, maybe later. This is so different. Do you mortals always feel like this?" Wade said touched Peter's hair with finger tips that had been dead for years. He laughed lightly, smiling softly. "Yeah," he replied. "I got one last question before I pass out on you." Wade yawned, "How the hell did you love me when I was," He thought for a moment, "Ugly as hell, an asshole, killing people to feel something and always trying to grab your ass all the time for some le sexy?" He chuckled at Wade's wording, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really know," he replied quietly. "I guess I just...you were fun. Different. Intriguing. And after getting to know you, I really liked spending time with you despite your unnatural love for my ass."

Wade cocked his head to the side, his eyes rapidly growing tired, "Intriguing..? Well now I'm trying to be a good guy and trying to do the right thing... am I still worth it?" He nodded immediately. "Of course!" He replied. "Wade, I liked you as your old self, but what really made me fall in love were those moments when you let your guard down and let me in, like this. You know, showed how much you care." Wade smiled, "Holy shit, I should..." He yawned getting closer to Peter's heat. "do it more often..." He said softly starting to snore.

Peter laughed lightly, smiling softly. God, he was adorable even if he was a murderous lunatic. He studied his face for a moment, reaching a hand up to stroke his hair. It was soft and brand new, like toddlers. Tony peeked his head around the door frame, "He's... asleep?" He said softly to Peter. Peter jumped at his Dad's voice, lifting his head to look at Tony. "Yeah," he replied quietly. "Hasn't slept in a while." Tony walked in crossing his arms over his arc reactor. "Well not in half a century... Are you sure about this Pete?" He said looking at Wade who was snoring softly cuddled up to his son. "Sure about what, Dad?" He asked, blinking. "Wade? Yeah, I'm positive."

Tony sighed, "I can't argue with that logic. Hell, plenty of people looked at Steve and I funny when we started out." He looked at his son before putting a hand on the doorknob. "You know how to pick the weird ones. You get that from me." He grinned, "Night Peter." Tony hit the light switch and closed the door behind him. Peter turned over to face Wade again. Unfortunately, he didn't feel the least bit tired. Instead, he decided upon watching Wade, admiring how soft and still his face looked when he slept.

Wade eyes weren't completely closed, slightly open because he had never fully closed his eyes before in his life. He moaned in his sleep, it wasn't a romantic moan but one that he sounded slightly pained. _"What did a man who hadn't slept for forty years dream about?" _He wondered. Peter watched him, frowning slightly. He hoped everything was alright. Of course, if you hadn't slept in forever, surely sleep would be a little weird the first time. Wade shifted now he was closer, if that were possible to Peter and went deeper into sleep. He finally fell asleep about thirty minutes later, sleeping more soundly than he had in quite a while snuggled close to Wade.

Wade woke up several hours later, the light from the window shining on his face. He had no idea where he was and why he was disoriented. He looked up at the window wondering if the bad guy he was fighting knocked him out. Soon as he felt the lack of mask he sat up and touched his face repeatedly panicking that someone would see him. Peter felt Wade move next to him and blinked open his eyes, looking up to see that Wade was awake. "Hey, it's okay." he said softly, touching his bicep seeing that he was panicking slightly.

Wade looked down at him and tried to understand what the hell happened, "Where's my..." He realized his fingers weren't feeling scars. He breathed out, and lay back down. "...'Humans always feel'in like they wake up from a hangover when they wake up..." He mumbled. Peter laughed softly, reaching a hand forward to smooth Wade's hair. "Yeah, sometimes," he replied with a grin. "Least I get to wake up to you..." He whispered, closing his eyes again. He was slightly scared he wouldn't wake up at all last night.

Wade seemed slightly tense. "You okay?" He asked quietly. "I know, it's something to get used to." He shook his head slightly at Peter's observation. "Just... I had some dreams... they confused me... I'm kay... Did your dads come in yet to kick me out?" He asked wondering if he should have leave since he had had to leave before they came in before. He smiled softly. "Nah, Dad came in before I fell asleep and saw you. He was fine, surprisingly enough."

"Dad equals Tony and Pops equals Steve, right? I guess being nice does get better stuff." He sighed rolling over to face the younger. "So... what do we do now? I don't think I can go back to my usual type of work. Now that I'm trying to be 'good' now. Can't kill anyone..." Wade couldn't help but think he was going to miss that part. But when he nearly had a limb severed every fight he got into… Why risk the one body he had left?

"Yeah, that's right," he replied, and then his face fell into a frown. "Well...if you're not doing your usual work...that would be sorta hard, wouldn't it? I mean, that's all you've done for who knows how long." Wade answered, "Forty years, seven months and nine days… I could... Nah, that's a step." He shook his head. "I've learned a lot... Hell, I gotta find a place to live before I even think about a job. When you're fugitive with no face that kills people wearing blood red all the time... you can't really find an apartment with a good view. Damn, I've even got fingerprints now." He tugged of one of his gloves and looked at his hand. "That's new..."

Peter smiled softly, putting his hand up and lacing his fingers with Wade's. "I'm sure you'll figure it all out," he answered reassuringly. "I hope." He said examining the clear skin up against Peter's. "Guess I'll have to get an ID now. Then get some..." He made a 'gah' sound and rubbed his face with his free hand. "I don't even fucking have money. I shoulda robbed a bank while I had the chance." Wade turned over to Peter. "You think your dad would flip shit if I worked for him." He laughed. "I actually think it'll help," he replied quietly, rubbing Wade's hand with his thumb.

"Help? I was joking, man. He still doesn't like me Pete. Besides chopping, murdering, building shit to blow other shit up, and having sex, I'm not good for much!" Peter frowned at him. "That's not true. And really, I think if you're on your best behavior and you work your butt of for him, he'll like you more." Wade sighed, "I don't really have a job application to hand him and be like, 'Mr. Stark, I know that I just admitted I was trying... to...turn-" He cut off and went, "Ohhhh..." He grinned, "Damn you're sexy and smart!" Peter chuckled, grinning back. "Eh, I try," he replied.

"If I get a job, that doesn't involve murdering, drugs or sex, I'll show 'em I'm really trying! Yeah, baby!" He jumped up and tangled himself in the sheets before crashing on the floor. "Meant to do that!" came muffled from the floorboards. Peter laughed as the sheets were jerked off the bed along with Wade, crawling to the edge and peering down at him. "Of course you did," he told him with a grin. Wade stuck out his tongue at him before getting up and glancing at the clock, "Holy crap, it's like six in the afternoon?" He fell again. "GAH what is it with mortals and fucking sheets!" He yelled getting more tangled in them.

Peter jumped off the bed and picked up the sheets, beginning to pull them off so that he could see Wade and help him out of them. "You're hilariously adorable," he commented, grinning. "Am not! I'm being raped by your sheets for fucks sake!" He kicked at the pillow that tried to join the 'gang rape of sheets and blankets' and got up. "So where's the dads, I got a job interview to go to!" He chuckled. "I think Dad's probably at the office and Pops is more than likely at SHIELD in a meeting," he told him.

Wade cocked his head to the side, "So we have the house/floor to ourselves?" He grinned. "Sure do," he replied with a wide smile. Wade stepped closer to him, "Wonder what we could do..." Peter shrugged, smirking. Tony suddenly walked in, "Keep your pants on you two. We aren't going to leave you both alone that quickly. I've heard most of the conversation. The walls are thin, you know." He threw Wade a box who still had his reflexes to catch it. "Steve put those together for you since he now knows you haven't had a wardrobe in a couple hundred years." Wade let a faint embarrassed blush come over him, if he had ever blushed before the scars or mask had hidden it. "Uh... t-thanks Mr. Stark."

Peter's eyes widened at the sound of his dad's voice and he suppressed a laugh, turning to face his father. "Yeah, thanks, Dad," he said to Tony, looking quite embarrassed. Wade sighed as soon as he left, "Man, now I'm going to be freaked out by thin walls. Can he actually hear us?" Down the hallway Tony's voice came, "YES." Peter laughed again. "Eh, don't worry about it. He's got ears like a hawk despite the music he blasts." He stepped closer to Wade, leaning forward and whispering in his ear. "We'll just have to learn to be quiet," he whispered with a grin.

Wade's eyes widened and he whispered back, " Damn~~~" He smirked and looked at the box, turning to the door, "Oh hey, Mr. Stark!" Tony's voice came from down the hallway, "What Wade." Wade had attack of the awkward again, "I'm looking for a job since I can't... well... kill anyone." Steve laughed somewhere around the floor and Tony sighed, "Meet me in the lab at seven and I'll put you to work. Do I need to set up a room too since apparently you don't have a house either?"

Peter chuckled when he heard his Pops. Geez, the walls _were_ thin. He had never realized it that much before. Upon Wade's question, he decided to interject. "Yes, please, Dad!" He called back, wanting Wade to stay. Wade looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm moving in?" Tony groaned, "Fineee, Steve likes him so we might as well keep him." He acted like Wade was a puppy they found on the street. Wade's eyes were still wide on him and Peter shook his head. He kissed the taller man's lips and smiled, "See? Now you have a family."

* * *

Ello again~ I ended it right here because I haven't gotten to writing the sequel yet. I hope you enjoyed this. Review your thoughts if you want to hit or hug me. xD Thanks for reading!


End file.
